Alternative Universe
by shanzlol
Summary: This is a Lab Rats Alternative Universe fanfiction. Has twists and turns,hurt/comfort, drama, lots of family fluff and humor. Will explain everything in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1(Explaining)

Hi Everyone. This is a TOTALLY Lab Rats Alternative Universe Fanfiction. Nothing like actual Lab Rats.

This will take lots of explaining. I have no idea how I cam up with this but I blame my fave Nintendo 3DS game and the song Running up that hill By Placebo.

This fanfiction is confusing that's why I have to explain some things. I was confused at the start but now its kinda not. If you are still confused after I explain things just Review/PM and I will explain further. SO here goes nothing...

Adam, Bree and Chase are still related but not siblings

Adam, Bree and Chase are cousins

Donald is Chase's actual dad

Douglas is Adam and Bree's actual dad

Douglas is a good gye

Donald and Douglas are still brothers

Douglas is Chase's uncle

Donald is Adam and Bree's Uncle

Adam, Bree and Chase are still bionic

Tasha will be married to Donald.

Leo will be Donald step son

Leo and Chase still brothers

Tasha and Leo will move in

Chase calls Donald Dad

Adam and Bree calls Douglas Dad

(Are you with me so far. hopefully you are)

Chase and Donald live in the Davenport mansion. Tasha and Leo will move in soon.

Douglas, Bree and Adam will appear later on in the fanfic but not at the start.

There will be a evil gye in there and will appear later on.

Will include some actual lab rats episodes and some will not be actual lab rats episodes.

The episodes maybe wont follow in order.

So did you get it? if you have any problems/questions Review/PM me!


	2. Chapter 2(Changes Part 1)

hey this is the start so please enjoy

* * *

Chase was playing on his Dav Pad in the lab when his dad, Donald came in with a worried look on his face. This worried Chase. Chase stood up so he was face to face with Donald.

"What is it? What's happened?" Chase asked in concern.

"Well... I've go big news" Donald started

"Good or Bad?"

"Depends really"

"Just tell me straight. Get it over with"

"Im getting Married again"

"WHAT THE HELL IN THE WHOLE WORLD"

"I know its a shock"

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"I've been trying to tell you but its hard to considering"

"One question. Does she make you happy"

"Yes she does and I love her and she feels the same way"

"All I want is you to be happy"

"I know and one more thing. She has a son"

"Ok...Wait i'll have a brother step brother"

"Ye and they'll be moving in soon. Approximately 3 days time"

"Im guessing you haven't told them about me"

"...NO and I don't think I will. We have to keep you a secret because you're bionic"

"I don't blame you for not telling so I believe I must say congrats"

"Thanks and thanks for being so understanding in the end"

"No problem im just looking out for you"

"Ye im grateful and just remember when they arrive stay out of sight. Your still aloud upstairs but make sure the coast is clear"

"Will do"

"No I need your opinion. Which suite should I wear?"

"How many have you got?"

"5"

"We'll be here forever"

"No we wont"

"Oh ye the last time you asked me which tie should I wear for a important meeting we spent 2 hours because you kept changing your mind"

"But I had about 15 ties we only have to go through 5 suites"

"Lets get started then"

Chase and Donald headed upstairs where they were for at least an hour picking out the perfect suite.

THE NEXT DAY- DAY OF THE WEDDING!

Chase was adjusting Donald's tie trying to make it straight.

"I'll see you later Chase"

"Good luck" Chase wished his dad well before he went on his way.

Chase was going to be home alone for 2 day since Donald was going on his honeymoon and then coming back home with his wife and step son.

2 DAYS LATER

Donald and his new wife came through the door. Donald carried Tasha through the door.

"Welcome to your new home Mrs Davenport" Donald said as he came in

"Why thank you Mr Davenport" Tasha replied

"Absolutely Mrs Davenport" Donald and Tasha shared a kiss as Tasha's son, Leo walked in with all the luggage.

"We get it you got married. Its getting old" Leo said as Donald put Tasha down.

Leo put the luggage down and looked around. "WAW you got this big house just from inventing things!" Leo said gobsmacked and Donald nodded.

"Way to go mom. That's a husband" Leo said pointing at Tasha.

Donald and Tasha kissed again as Leo went up to a odd looking thing.

"What's that" Leo asked

"That is my latest creation. Davenport industries completely interactive 3D TV" Donald replied as he turned it on.

A baseball field appeared in the room. A ball came flying out and Leo tried to catch it but crashed into the wall.

"Watch the face Termite!" Someone said

"Mom I think the little voice inside my head is back" Leo said to his mom

"No this is Eddie. He's my smart home system" Donald pointed out. "Eddie this is my new step son Leo. Remember I told you Tasha and Leo were moving in today"

"Hey welcome! EVERYTHING here is mine" Eddie welcomed

"Leo go check out your new bedroom. Just go straight down that hallway and when you see the room with the video games and the action figures and the 50 foot screen TV. Keep walking that's mine" Donald directed

Leo wandered through the house with no clue where he was going.

"This place is huge. Im gonna need a GPS just to find the bathroom" Leo said and leaned against the wall.

Suddenly a lift appeared in the wall out of nowhere. The lift doors opened. Leo cautiously walked inside and the doors closed. The lift sped down and Leo screamed like a little girl. The lift doors opened and Leo peered out. He stepped out and looked around.

"Wow my new dad is batman" Leo said excitedly

On the other side of the other set of doors. Chase heard a voice which didn't sound like Donald's voice.

"Oh no that must be Leo my dad's new step son, he's found the lab" Chase said to himself "What am I going to do"

* * *

That was part one part to coming soon


	3. Chapter 3(Changes Part 2)

here's part 2

* * *

Chase didn't know what to do. What if he was discovered. Could lead to a big catastrophe. The doors opened and Chase quickly hid behind the desk. Leo stepped in.

"Wow my new dad is totally a superhero!" Leo ventured further into the room.

He passed the desk where Chase was hiding. Chase stood up and crept out but Leo turned round and saw him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Leo screamed

Chase looked at him and froze to the spot.

"I don't often call for my mom but in this circumstances...MOM!

Donald and Tasha rushed in.

"Leo" Tasha said as Leo ran to her side and Donald came and stood next to Chase who looked scared.

"Am I in trouble" Chase whispered to his dad

"NO this is not your fault" Donald whispered back

"Donald who is this tell me the truth" Tasha demanded

"Well..." Donald looked over at Chase then looked back at Tasha and Leo "This is Chase, my son"

Tasha and Leo just stared at them. They stood there in silence for a couple od seconds till Tasha spoke

"Donald why didn't you tell us about him"

"Because he is Bionic"

There was silence once more.

"That is so AWESOME!" Leo blurted out

"Donald I think you need to explain everything from the start" Tasha said

"Ok lets go upstairs sit down and talk about this"

They all headed upstairs and sat around the table.

"Ok Donald start from the start when this all began" Tasha started off

"Ok its a long story. Here goes... Me and my brother, Douglas we both had wife's at the time. Douglas had two kids Adam and Bree. Then his wife ran away with another gye and left him with the kids. Shortly after my wife and I had Chase. We all lived here. My wife left me for someone els as well leaving Chase with me. We lived here happily until me and Douglas had an idea to make the kids bionic so they would survive because both of us had a feeling something bad was going to happen which it did and im coming to it soon." Donald paused for a bit the started again

"Adam was 5 when he had his bionics which were super strength. Bree had super speed when she was 4 and Chase was 3 when he had super intelligence. They are a year apart so Chase is 15 now. Bree would be 16 and Adam 17. And now the bad thing. Me and Douglas had no idea this was going to happen. I was out one day and Douglas was left with the kids. I came home the house was trashed. I ran straight to the lab and found Chase crying a corner with no sign of Douglas, Adam and Bree" At that moment Chase got up and ran out of the room. Donald hurried the story along

"Chase told me they had been taken by a masked figure. I haven't seen them since. I am still worried about what has happened to them and I swore on that day I would protect Chase with my life. He is bionic and I don't want people finding out about him so that is why I didn't tell you. Now if you'd excuse me I have to go and find him" Donald got up and went to find Chase leaving Tasha and Leo sitting there in shock.

Donald found Chase sitting in the lab with tears in his eyes. He sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"You ok, Chase?"

"Ye I just never wanted to hear that story never again in my life. I was so scared"

"I know but where ever they are we will find them one day I promise"

"You always know how to cheer me up"

"Im your dad of course I know"

Tasha and Leo entered at that moment.

"Im glad you told up that. We understand no and your secret I safe with us" Tasha said quietly

"Ye its safe and im glad I have a bionic bro" Leo added

"Thanks" Chase said

"How about pizza" Donald suggested

Everyone agreed and headed back upstairs.

After the pizza lunch Chase and Leo were in the lab.

"So Chase you wanna go out to a movie or something" Leo asked

"Not allowed outside the house"

"What oh ye your bionic and you don't want people to know"

"Exactly"

"But that's a bit unfair no letting you outside"

"im just obeying my dad"

"Hey why don't we sneak out to school"

"I've always wanted to go to a school. My dad home schools me but I really want to go to a proper school"

"Why don't we go now"

"I shouldn't"

"Come on"

"ok but im blaming you if I get in trouble"

Chase and Leo snuck out to Mission Creak High.

* * *

I'll have part 3 up as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4(Changes Part 3)

here is part 3! ps sorry for an y spelling errors on any of my chapters I type to fast sometimes!

* * *

Leo and Chase walked into the school. Chase looked around like he had never seen a school in his life. To be fair he actually hadn't.

"Leo this is so cool" Chase said

"Eh its school its not supposed to be cool"

"I really wish I could come to school with you"

"Ye me to it would be so awesome"

Then the school bell rang. Chase put his hands over his ears and screamed. He fell to the floor and span around. Leo just stared. The bell finally stopped ringing. Chase just sat on the floor.

"Leo what was that?" He asked

"That was the school bell it rings 8 times a day. Why did you scream and do the swirly whirly thing on the floor?"

"I have super senses"

"Cool any other abilities I should be aware of?"

"Lots...Force field, force field ball..."

"Ok that enough tell me later now do you need a hand up?"

"Ye"

Leo grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him up. Chase was half standing when...

"What on earth are you doing here!" Donald's voice filed the room

Leo let go of Chase and he fell back onto the floor.

"Get in the helicopter NOW" Chase and Leo followed orders and ran to the chopper.

Back home Donald was waiting for either Leo or Chase to explain. Leo finally spoke up.

"Big D it was my idea don't blame Chase for this"

"No I agreed to it. I shouldn't have" Chase said

"I just wanted him to experience real life for once" Leo said quietly

"Im sorry dad" Chase whispered his apology.

"Im sorry Big D" Leo apologised.

"Apologies accepted but im still mad at both of you." Donald said.

Chase and Leo started to walk off.

"Wait" Donald stopped them "I haven't finished. Maybe I will let you got to school Chase. After all I cant home school you forever"

"Are you serious?" Chase said in shock

"Yes I am"

"Thankyou" Chase ran up to his dad and hugged him. Then he ran off with Leo to the Lab.

Later that evening Donald dragged Chase away from Leo to have a private chat.

"Now Chase promise me you will never use you bionics at school and never show them to anyone" Donald said

"I promise im not that stupid. I'll be carful"

"Good. And remember you and me will always be together what ever happens in our crazy life"

"Ye we will never be apart. Together forever"

Life was going to change dramatically for them. They had no idea what was ahead of them!

* * *

That was the last part!


	5. Chapter 5(Go Commando)

OMG Im so sorry I haven't updated for like forever but I've had no broadband or internet since the last time I updated. Ive been dying! But im back now YAY so here goes… Ps ignore the spelling mistakes if there are any!

* * *

Chase, Leo and Donald were in the lab.

"Ok Chase you've been trained for all kinds of missions but you are about to enter a sole crushing, heart breaking, apocalyptic environment…" Donald paused for a second. "High School" He finished.

Leo giggled at Donald's face expression.

"There is one thing im concerned about. It's your Commando App" Donald said to Chase

"Wow hold up. Commando?! Put on some underpants dude" Leo said

"No Leo. Chase's commando app. It activates when he is face with an imamate threat. He becomes this fearless figure that I like to call Spike. It's like a fighter flight thing but I took out the flight part and replaced it with a hybrid, lion, shark thing that's mad" Donald explained

"That's so cool!" Leo said

"Don't worry dad I promise Spike won't show" Chase promised

"Oh ye what about last year when Eddie decided to play dodge ball…" Donald flashed back to that time.

FLASHBACK START

The lab was a complete mess. Donald was hiding behind the over turned control panel with balls scattered everywhere while Spike was tearing out wires from Eddie's control box. Spike stood up straight with a clump of wires in his hand.

"Now are you clear about no dodge ball?" Spike asked to no one.

FLASHBACK END

"Ye sorry about that" Chase apologised

"Don't worry Big D I'll watch out for him" Leo said

"Ok then off you go and go and get yourself into trouble" Donald said

"We won't" Chase and Leo said together and off they went to school.

Chase and Leo entered the school cafeteria.

"This is the cafeteria" Leo pointed out

Chase nodded and then noticed the table with the cheerleaders. He walked over there.

"So where do want to sit?" Leo asked and turned to Chase.

Leo looked around to see where he was and saw him sitting at the cheerleaders table and enter the football players.

"Oh boy this is going to go horribly wrong" Leo mumbled to himself.

"Hey!" A football player said to Chase and his name his was Trent "That's my seat get out"

"Im pretty sure you don't own the chair" Chase said back

"Well it is my seat so…" Trent grabbed Chased shirt and pulled him out of the seat

Trent tipped a cup of water onto the table "Oh a spill im going to mop it up with your face"

COMMANDO APP ACTIVATED!

Chase who now was Spike tripped Trent up and put him on the floor. "Think again squirt" Spike said in his low rough voice.

"That must be Spike" Leo wondered to himself

Spike lifted Trent off the floor.

"You have made a big mistake" Trent shouted

Spike roared in his face. He and the other players backed off.

"You are lucky we have to go to the library right now to read books" Trent said and ran away.

Everyone in the cafeteria cheered and Spike just nodded.

"Take a seat mi amigo" Spike said sounding proud as he took a seat and put his feet on the table. Leo then took a seat.

"Hello ladies" Leo said in a manly tone.

Back at the Davenport household Donald walked through the front door only to be greeted by Eddie

"HEY Donny's home" Eddie said

"That's never going to stop being weird and hey Eddie"

"Hey you want to play dodge ball"

"No it's already caused too much trouble besides..." Donald was stopped in mid-sentence by balls flying at him.

"Hey Eddie stop" Donald shouted and Eddie stopped.

"I was having fun" Eddie complained

"Well I wasn't I'll be in the lab" And with that Donald went to the lab.

Back at school, Leo and Spike were walking through the hall when someone came up to them and gave Spike something.

"What's this?" Spike asked

"That's an all access hall pass you can go anywhere in the school with that" Leo answered

"I don't need this. These are my hall passes" Spike showed off his muscles and grunted.

COMMANDO APP DISENGAGED

Chase shook his head and looked at Leo.

"Leo what happened. Was I in commando mode?" Chase questioned

"Maybe…" Leo said

"You were supposed to watch out for me"

"Sorry but you took out the whole front line. You humiliated Trent the captain of the football team"

Chase sighed.

In the lab Donald was working on a circuit panel when…

"HELLO!" Eddie shouted as Donald jumped in surprise.

"What is it Eddie I need complete silence to do this"

"Ok sorry silence"

After a few seconds of silence Eddie started singing.

"Eddie be quiet"

"Ok shhhh quiet"

A few seconds later Eddie started singing again

"Sorry Eddie but I have to do this" Donald covered the screen with sticky notes

Then his phone rang. He answered it.

"IM BACK" Eddie shouted.

Donald put his phone in the drawer and got back to work.

"Im still here!" Eddie shouted but Donald ignored him.

In the cafeteria Chase and Leo were sitting at the cheerleading table while the football team were at the wonky table near the trash bins. Chase looked over and saw them

"There's Trent I should go and apologise" Chase said as he stood up

"No send him a gift card that would be for the best" Leo said

"HEY you, new kid" the voice Principal Perry echoed through the cafeteria.

Chase turned around and faced her

"Someone told me about your heroic run in with my football players. No one beats them it's the other way round"

The football players came over

"This stinks. I want our table back" Trent moaned

"You better clear off you to Dooley" Perry said

COMMANDO APP ACTIVATED

"Think again sports bra. We're staying" Spike said

"Oh that's done it. We'll have a showdown. Trent vr new kid on the football field this evening" Perry shouted

"But the soccer players have it this evening" Leo butted in

"Fine we'll have it at the dog park across the street" Perry said.

At the dog park Spike and Trent were all geared up and ready to go. Leo had no idea what Perry had planned.

"Ok here are the rules. The first one to score 3 touch downs wins" Perry announced. "READY GO"

Trent sailed by Spike and scored a touchdown and he scored another. Finally Spike score a touchdown but straight after Trent scored his third touchdown.

"Trent wins now everyone scram. Go back to your lives" Perry ordered

Everyone left leaving Spike and Leo.

"I hate losing" Spike roared.

COMMANDO APP DSENGAGED

"Leo what am I doing. What am I wearing" Chase said

"You went up against Trent and lost"

"What. Oh great this was my first day of school but I don't even remember it"

"Im sorry Chase"

"It's alright but look out for me from now on"

"I will now let's go home"

* * *

Well there it is.  
And someone asked me a question: Is the masked figure in my story the same one in the lab Rats show? The answer no!  
Also have you seen the hour long episode, the first episode of season 3 Sink or Swim?  
OMG it was epic I couldn't believe what happened in it actually happened!  
And The Jet wing was totally awesome!


	6. Chapter 6 IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Sorry this is not a chapter this is an important message! SOAP ( STOP ONLINE PIRACY ACT). WE NEED YOU! SIGN THE PETITION OR ALL FAN ART AND FANFICTION WILL BE DELETED FOREVER!, PLEASE SIGN IT, BE AWESOME AND SAVE FANFICTION! PS I don't know how often I will be able to update this fanfic. I hope every week ok ! 


End file.
